Fate of 2 worlds
by Super Kazemaru
Summary: Kenshin Kazemaru   Naruto Uzumaki   epic crossover


Hey there my fellow readers it's me Kenshin Kazemaru! I bet you're wondering why am I in such a great mood…..Lemme tell you something I got a new story here and I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, it's gonna be AWESOME! You wanna know why? It's cuz yours truly is going to be working with you know who! Why am I not telling you who? It's cuz I'm not a spoiler so you'll have to keep reading to find out! Kazemaru out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own any non Naruto characters.**

**Tetsuma's laboratory 11:55 p.m.**

Tetsuma's laboratory…. one of the Land of Fire's most dreadful places as it s home to Tetsuma Kagakusha's Biological abominations as well as his failed (or otherwise doomed) test subjects , somewhere deep inside this horrid place a person with red-orange hair and emerald green eyes is heading towards the control room of the building.

Meanwhile in some other world a kid is laying around on top of the roof of his apartment in complete boredom, he had blonde hair with an orange outfit while wearing a blue headband with a strange insignia on his forehead. As he laid there lazily he heard a voice calling his name.

NARUTOOOOO! Someone yelled out from the top of their lungs. The boy looked down and saw it was another boy with a pineapple shaped hairstyle looking upwards to him. 'Hey Naruto! Do you plan on sleeping the day away?' he said. Naruto got up and let out a huge yawn and said 'oh hey Shikamaru what are you up to?' as the sleepy jinchuriki stretched

'I came by to see if you wanted to go to Ichiraku with me and the others but if you're gonna sleep the day away I guess not' Shikamaru replied. And in the instant he said Ichiraku Naruto hopped up and jumped of the building and recklessly lands on the ground hard. 'auughh! My butt!' he says loudly. 'heh what a drag…for you at least' Shikamaru said as he shakes his head at him.

'Well you could've at least warned me!' Naruto yelled out as he's sitting on the ground.

Soon after Naruto quickly gets up and dusts himself off and starts running 'Hey Shikamaru! I'll meet there Dattebayoooo!' he said as he leaves Shikamaru in a dirt cloud. '…. What a drag' he said to himself as he walks towards the ramen shop.

**Control room 11:58 p.m.**

Meanwhile Tetsuma is busy working on a mysterious machine whose purpose is unknown. While he was working on the machine his dark blue hair was covered in sweat as he stopped to take a break he turned to the computer terminal.

'Computer how much longer will this device be fully operational?' Tetsuma said in a commanding voice. 'the machine is at 90% efficiency in order to fully operate this device it needs to be at 100% efficiency.' The computer said in a cold monotone voice. 'how long will that be?' he asked. 'approximately 10 minutes' the computer replied. As Tetsuma wiped his glasses he heard an alarm go off.

'**WARNING SECURITY BREACH IN BASEMENT FLOOR 4' **the alarm rang out as Tetsuma looked over and checked the camera as he looked he noticed that the new batch of test subects have been released from their cells.

'Computer! Show me the intruder!' Tetsuma yelled out. The computer zooms in on a moving target with red and black attire running towards the control room.

Tetsuma looks towards his machine and starts laughing 'hehe it seems that my machine will have a….worthy test subject.' He said as he got up from his chair and stood near the machine.

As Tetsuma was waiting for his "guest" to arrive he opened to security door and to his surprise he saw the redheaded swordsman standing there with his sword sheathed by his side.

'Welcome Kenshin Kazemaru what can I do for you?' Tetsuma asked as he entered the control room. 'heh.. you cease to amaze me Tetsuma!' he replied as he walked inside the control room. Kenshin's eyes glanced at the machine on the left hand of the room and wondered

'I wonder what that contraption does over there?' he thought to himself. 'Hey Tetsuma you do know why I'm here right?' he asked with a serious look.

'Lemme guess you've come to stop me from using my latest creation and to put me in prison?' he asked with a non chalant tone. Kenshin points his finger at Tetsuma 'not this time I've been given orders to bring you in dead or alive so brace yourself!' he said while reaching for his sword.

Tetsuma laughs maniacally as he reaches into his pocket 'do you really think YOU and inferior swordsman kill ME? The greatest scientist that ever lived?' he said as his glasses shines a bright glare while pulling out a staff-like weapon 'I want to see you try!' he said as he dashes towards Kenshin.

'heh since you asked….I'll do so!' Kenshin says as he too dashes towards Tetsuma. The two clashed into each other causing their weapons to clash.

Tetsuma's glasses shined as he laughs to himself 'it seems that you've gotten stronger since our last battle' he said as the two are pushing each others weapons back and forth. 'yeah more than you know' Kenshin replied. As the two are fighting each other a monotone voice rang out "DIMENSION MACHINE IS AT 100% EFFICIENCY'

Kenshin's eye looks at the machine as he sees it starting up. 'Hey Tetsuma what's with that machine over there?' he asked as he broke free of the clash and heads towards the computer. Tetsuma stops to expain.

'Why this machine here was built to help me gain access to other dimensions so I can control other dimension!' he said as he stands next to it.

'You madman! Do you know what could happen? He yelled out anger.

'I don't know nor do I care' Tetsuma says as he presses a numberof button on the dimension machine I'm gonna make sure I take you out!' Kenshin says as he runs towards him.

Tetsuma cuts his eyes towards Kenshin as he rushes towards him, 'that stupid fool….he doesn't know the trouble he's getting himself in. 'Tetsuma thought to himself

6 inches

Tetsuma reaches him arm out as Kenshin stops to slash Tetsuma but as soon as he gets in his stance The evil scientist grabs the Swordsman's face with a tentacle coming out of his coat sleeve that wrapped around Kenshin's arm electrocuting him in the process.

'nnnnhhhaaaahhhhh!' Kenshin yelled out as he was being shocked.

'he's draining my energy with that damn tentacle!...like this guy can't get anymore overpowered than he already is!' he thought to himself.

Tetsuma laughs maniacally at the look on his adversary's face as he drans his energy. 'Since I have your attention let me show you what this machine does!' he yells out as pushes Kenshin in front of the purple rift that emits from the machine.

With his sword at Tetsuma's feet Kenshin was trapped in a corner…wonderng what to do now.

**Konohagaukre 12:01 **

When we last left off The blonde jnchuriki known as Naruto was invited to have lunch with Shikamaru as well as his fellow shinobi at Ichiraku ramen shop.

After following the dirt trail Naruto left while sprinting to his favorite restaurant Shikamaru was sure to follow as he heads there now

'ugh why did he have to run off like that?' he grumbled to himself as he kicked a rock into the air. A few minutes afterwards he finally made it as he saw Naruto eating his way through 5 bowls of ramen already, as well as Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee sitting at the same section of the restaurant eating to their hearts content as Shikamaru walks in with an irritated look on his face.

Shikamaru twitched his eyebrow and dotted his attention to Naruto who was trying to out eat Choji (Which is impossible by the way).

'NARUTO!' he yelled out as he eye twitched

'oh hey Shikamaru what took you so long?' Naruto said as he stopped eating

'The reason it took me so long is because you left me in the giant dirt cloud you left!' he said as he sat down next to Neji .

'well you did say meet up here' Naruto said while he was eating

'But that doesn't mean outrun me at least!' Shikamaru said with elevation in his voice.

Naruto finished off yet another bowl of Ramen and stopped.

'Jeez man haven't you considered on taking a break ' he said while shrugging his shoulders.

Neji looked towards Naruto and said 'Naruto haven't you considered on doing some training anytime?'

'Yeah Naruto being a shinobi is no walk in the park! You must be on guard even when your at your most vulnerable!' Lee said with his superficial attitude

'Jeez I came here to eat not to get lectured!' Naruto thought to himself.

While the groups of young shinobi were eating they heard some commotion outside.

'hey did you hear some giant purple thing opened up in the village' one jonin said

'yeah I also heard that 2 people came out of it.' The other jonin said

Naruto quickly gets up and goes outside and jumps in the conversation

'Hey! Where is this purple thing you're talking about?' he asked

'Oh it's over by the village gate you might want to steer clear though' the Jonin said as if Naruto could be killed or something. As hardheaded the blonde Jinchuriki was he jumped roof to roof to make his way to the entrance.

**2:04**

When Naruto made his way to the entrance he felt a slight chill in the air that was resonating from the purple rift positioned nearly 10ft from the gate (the sight of it gives me the creeps).

Upon the noticing the rift emanating midair Naruto soon sets his sights on a read headed person with a red and black Gi/shirt with black pants and red shoes. He also spotted a katana by his side as the unknown person laid face first on the ground .

'who is that guy?' Naruto asked to himself as he quickly noticed the mystery man started to twitch…as if he was in shock

He then raised his head up and noticed that he saw a large group of ninjas ready to strike someone….him that is…

'shit what did I get myself into?' Kenshin murmured to himself…..

**Kenshin: looks like I got myself into some more deep shit…great**

**Naruto: that guy down there….he looks strong, I wonder if I can fight him…only if those jonin don't take him in that is**

**So what did ya think? do you like it a lot leave one of dem reviews and some positive feedback and maybe favorite it if ya like, and whenever I get around to it there might be a chapter 2 to break the tension. Until next time see ya! **


End file.
